


Don't Stop

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, Chill Zayn, Drug Use, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Riding, Rimming, Sad Harry, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind feels a bit fuzzy and he's itching to reach over and touch Zayn but he can't.</p><p>That's his friend.</p><p>They're in a boyband together.</p><p>He shouldn't be feeling this way.</p><p>But fuck he can't help it. Zayn is so damn beautiful and he wants him so damn bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

Zayn fell back onto his hotel bed with a sigh. The soft plush covers feel nice under his aching back. He slowly started to drift off to sleep but he was of course soon interrupted by a knock on his door.

The tired lad rolled his eyes then got up just as another knock sounded on his door, this one louder and urgent. He walked over to the door and unlocked it before pulling it open, he wasn't surprised to see an agitated Harry standing in front of his doorway. His hair is wild, flannel shirt half way buttoned and he keeps biting at his bottom lip. Zayn just turned around and walked back over to his bed then sat down on the edge of it.

He watched as Harry walked into the room then shut the door behind himself and locked it.

Zayn stared at him with a sleepy look and Harry didn't say anything but instead crossed his arms over his chest and started pacing back and forth. Zayn's eyes followed Harry, his long legs moving sort of fast and he's mumbling something under his breath. Zayn's surprised he haven't tripped over his feet yet, Harry reminds him of a baby gazelle, all clumsy and cute.

He laughed at the thought of that then Harry stopped and stared at him, "What?"

Zayn shook his head with an amused look, "Nothing." 

Harry put his hands on his hips, "What's so funny?" Zayn leaned back onto the palms of his hands, "Nothing man, what's the problem?" Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Fucking twitter."

"Serious? How many ti-"

"I know I know. I should stay off it but fuck...

Zayn tilted his head a bit, "What happened this time?" Harry tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling then looked back to Zayn, "I'm just getting a lot of shit over this Kendall thing." Zayn rolled his eyes, "Fuck it, you know you're not dating her so fuck what they think."

"I'm not like you Zayn, I can't just like...I can't."

"Don't start crying."

He watched as the younger lad started biting at his bottom lip even more and he looked down at the floor to hide his face. Zayn rubbed a hand over his face before getting up and walking over to Harry, "Are you crying?" Harry sniffed, "No." Zayn shook his head, "Sit on the bed, relax." Harry looked at him with his cheeks all wet from the tears that is falling down them. Zayn wiped his face for him before letting Harry walk around him and sit on the bed.

Zayn headed towards the door, "I'll be right back."

Harry mumbled, "Okay."

Zayn left his hotel room and bumped right into Louis, "Hey man." Louis frowned, "Have you seen Harry? I seen all the shit on twitter an-" Zayn cut him off, "He's in my room, I'm taking care of it." Louis nodded, "Alright." Zayn walked around him and headed towards the elevator.

It didn't take him long to get down to the lobby and instead of going out the front door he went out the back and walked over to the tour bus. He knocked on the door and the driver opened it a minute later. "Hey, just came to get something." The driver nodded then moved aside and Zayn got onto the bus and went straight back to the bunks. He bent down and pulled the curtain back to where he sleeps then reached over and slid his hand between the crack of the wall and the bed. He stuck his tongue out a bit and moved his hand around before feeling plastic underneath his fingers. He grabbed it then pulled it out and stared at the clear bag which holds five joints and a lighter in it.

Zayn stuffed the bag into his back pocket then quickly got off the bus and headed back into the hotel, pretending not to hear the few fans close by.

Once he got upstairs onto the floor that him and the boys are staying he felt relieved and slowed down his pace before heading back into his room. He locked the door then looked at his bed and stared at Harry laying underneath the covers, his clothes are all over the floor and Zayn shook his head when he seen a pair of boxers laying on top of the flannel shirt. Zayn flicked on the lamp before kicking his shoes off and walking over to the bed, "Are you naked under there?"

"Yeah." 

Zayn sat down, "You can't just go laying naked in my bed, usually when people are laying naked in my bed I'm laying naked with them."

Harry blushed, "Oh." 

Zayn dug into his back pocket and pulled the bag out, "Get high with me." Harry frowned, "You know I don't like that stuff." Zayn opened the bag and pulled one joint out along with his lighter, "Fine, I'll get high by myself." Harry shrugged then Zayn lit the end of it before putting it up to his mouth and closing his eyes as he took a drag. He held the smoke in a bit before blowing it out and opening his eyes again. Harry is staring at him with a sort of fascinated look and Zayn waved the joint around, "You sure?"

"Yeah..I think." 

Zayn took another drag and he watched as Harry licked his bottom lip as he stared at him. Zayn has always been told he looks hot when he smokes and he's seen it enough on his timeline to know that it probably is true but with Harry staring at him like that...

staring at him like he just wants to jump on him right there....

he definitely knows it's true.

But he's not gonna pressure Harry into smoking so instead be just laid back and placed his legs over Harry's before smoking again.

 

**** 

 

Harry can't keep his eyes off Zayn and the way his cheeks hollow at as he takes drag after drag of the joint in his hand. The room is smoky now and Harry's pretty sure he's just getting high off the contact alone. His mind feels a bit fuzzy and he's itching to reach over and touch Zayn but he can't.

That's his friend.

They're in a boyband together. 

He shouldn't be feeling this way. 

But fuck he can't help it. Zayn is so damn beautiful and he wants him so damn bad. "Harry?" He snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah?" Zayn sat up, "You alright?" Harry nodded his head then Zayn smoked the last of the joint before stubbing it out in the ash tray then setting the tray down into the nightstand. Harry watched as he blew out a bunch of smoke rings and then smiled before leaving down and pressing his forehead against Harry's, "Do you feel better?"

Harry's heart sped up and he opened his mouth but couldn't form any words.

"Heeellloooo?" Zayn pulled away and tapped him all over his face, "Anybody in there??" Harry laughed and swatted his hand away, "I'm fine." He watched as Zayn got off the bed and pulled his shirt over his head, "You gotta just ignore it all you know because at the end of the day there will always be rumors and shit about you and you just gotta say fuck it and do you."

"I'm not like you Zayn."

"You don't gotta be like me, be who you are but just you know don't feed into all the bullshit you see on twitter."

Harry nodded his head and just watched Zayn's hands move down to his pants. He took them off before walking across the room and turning the lamp off. The room went dark except for the moonlight shining through the window and hitting the middle of the bed. Zayn came back over to the bed and lifted the cover. Harry pulled it away from him, "I'm naked." Zayn shrugged, "And? Nothing I've seen before." Harry blushed but slowly let go of the cover and Zayn slid underneath them, "You're so weird, does getting naked calm you down or something?"

"Actually yes." 

Zayn let out a loud laugh and Harry punched him in the shoulder, "It does." Zayn looked at him and Harry's breath hitched as he started moving closer to him. Zayn's legs brushed against his own and Harry tried to think of anything that will make him not get hard but that didn't work because Zayn licked his bottom lip then fluttered his long eyelashes and Harry got hard instantly. "You should kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me." 

Harry went to say what again but then Zayn leaned forward and kissed him. Harry let out a noise of surprise but Zayn just kissed him harder. Harry pulled away a bit and the older lad chased after his lips kissing him again and then bringing a hand up and tugging at his hair. Harry let out a small groan and Zayn's lips pressed against his jaw, "You like that? You like getting your hair pulled?"

Harry was too much in a trance to answer then Zayn tugged on his hair again and he moaned.

"Want me to stop?"

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, "No, no please don't sto-" Zayn's lips pressed against his again, cutting off his sentence. Harry let Zayn flip them around so he's top of him, straddling his lips and running his fingers up and down his sides. "I always wondered what your lips will feel like against mine." Harry looked down at Zayn, "Really?"

"Yeah..they feel great."

"Shit." 

Zayn chuckled before sitting up and kissing him on his collarbone, "You ever..?" Harry nodded his head and watched as Zayn's eyebrows pushed up in surprise, "Oh...Hmph."

Harry put his arms around Zayn's neck, "It was a long time ago." His friend fingers started moving down his lower back and to his ass, "So can I fuck you?" Harry moaned, "Fuck, I'll be disappointed if you didn't." Zayn kissed him softly before mumbling, "I want to taste you."

Harry grew harder and Zayn laid back, "Sit on my face."

"Are you sure? I don't want to like smother you." Zayn laughed, "You won't." Harry moved up to Zayn's face but refused to sit. He placed his hands on the headboard to balance himself and let out a gasp as Zayn tilted his head up and swiped a tounge right over his puckered hole. Harry gripped at the headboard and one of Zayn's arms wrapped around his hips as he pulled Harry down enough so he doesn't have to tilt his head up. He started moving his tounge repeatdly and Harry whole body felt like it was just going to combust. He couldn't control the loud moans spilling pass his lips and when Zayn started fingering him he screamed out his name. 

His thighs started to shake as he tried to keep himself up while riding Zayn's fingers so he can quickly be stretched.

"Zayn, fuck me now please I want you inside of me." 

Zayn nodded his head and Harry moved down until his ass pressed up against Zayn's cock. He placed his hands on the older lad chest, "I'm gonna ride you." Zayn moaned, "Fuck."

"Do you have lube?" 

Zayn shook his head then Harry moved himself lower before slowly taking Zayn's dick into his mouth. He closed his eyes and licked around the tip of it before relaxing his thoart and taking more in. He gagged a bit and his eyes teared up but he kept sucking Zayn off.

"Fuck, Harry come on."

He pulled off of Zayn and wiped the drool from off of his chin before straddling Zayn again. He didn't even hesistate to grab ahold of Zayn's shaft and then start to sit on his cock. Harry's lips fell apart as he pushed down more until Zayn is fully inside of him. Harry dropped his hands down to the bed and his hair fell in front of his face as he started moving up and down. Zayn grabbed at his and thrusted up into them making both of them groan.

Harry started moving faster, the sound of their moans got louder and he's pretty sure that Niall, who is the next room over, can hear them. Harry wrapped a hand around his shaft and started moving his hand up and down, rubbing his thumb across the tip. His hips stuttered a bit and then suddenly Zayn flipped them around and just started pounding into him.

Harry fit one hand into Zayn's hair and pulled him down. They started to kiss and Harry arched his back off the bed as he started cumming. He clenched around Zayn's dick and gasped as the older lad released into him. Harry laid back against the bed and Zayn just laid down on top of him.

It took them awhile for both of them to catch their breath then Harry let out a small laugh, "That was um.."

Zayn looked at him and smiled, "Great. It was great."

"Amazing."

Zayn kissed him on the cheek before pulling out of him slowly. Harry watched as he walked off to the bathroom. Harry bit his lip as he started to worry about if this would change his and Zayn's friendship.

Would he start acting different around him?

What are they even going to do now?

Does he even like him?

But all of those questions completely left his mind as Zayn poked his head out of the bathroom and smiled at him, "Are you gonna take a shower with me or are you just gonna lay there in your own cum?" Harry got out of bed and walked over to him, "Take a shower with you." Zayn kissed him before grabbing his hand and leading him into the bathroom.

 

****

 

Zayn woke up to the sound of a camera going off and he opened his eyes only to close them again when sunlight spilled into them.

He heard a small giggle and he turned his head before opening his eyes again and staring at Harry who is sitting up and tapping away on his phone. "Taking pictures of me while I'm sleeping?" Harry looked at him, "Good morning to you too."

Zayn pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked over at Harry's phone, "Did you send pictures to Gemma?" Harry looked at him, "You know I tell her everything." Zayn kissed him on the cheek and Harry put his phone down before tackling him down onto the bed and kissing him on the lips. Zayn couldn't help but to smile before pulling away and wrapping his arms around him.

Harry nuzzled his nose into Zayn's cheek, "So what is this? Like what are we doing?"

"I don't know."

Harry sighed, "I don't want to be used Zayn." He frowned, "Why would I do that? I would never use you." Harry's finger traced the tattoo on the middle of his chest, "So then...what?" Zayn looked up at the ceiling, "I don't want to stop this...being like this with you."

"We don't have to."

"But what about you know...everything? The lads and the fans and management..our famalies and friends an-" Harry put a finger over his mouth and Zayn stopped talking. "Weren't you the one telling me last night to just fuck it? To not care what other people think?"

"Yeah."

"So don't worry, let's just live in the now and we'll figure everything else out along the way." Zayn grabbed Harry's hand and tangled their fingers together, "Okay."

Harry kissed him on the nose, "We'll be just fine."

"Promise?"

Harry's thumb rubbed across the back of his hand, "I promise."

 

 

 

 


End file.
